


Four Little Words

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Four Little Words  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Jim has fallen in love.  
> Notes: Inspired by a post at the jim and bones community. The community is member locked.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Bones pulls him up from on all fours and grips his cock. Jim's eyes fall shut on the first stroke but then Bones bites his ear and fuck it hurts but he's aroused and Bones' cock is still stretching him open. Bones lips press against his neck and then he scrapes lightly with his teeth which feels so good.

"You okay, Jim? Normally can't get you to shut up."

"Yeah, good. I'm good." He reaches back to touch Bones, needing to feel him and return his affection some way. "I... Bones, I love you."

Bones stops moving, pulls his hands away and pushes Jim forward to pull out of him. Bones sits on the couch and pulls his pants across his lap as if he suddenly has a problem with Jim seeing him naked.

"You can't just say that, Jim."

"I didn't say it to make you say it. It's okay if you don't feel the same."

"How good of you to tell me what I can feel."

Jim's at a loss to know how they went from fucking to fighting. "What did I do wrong?"

Bones starts putting his clothes back on. "You can't be in love with me."

"Why not?"

"I'm not good for anyone in the long term. Forget what you think you feel. It's like the flu, it'll pass."

Before Jim can stop him Bones leaves. He wishes he'd kept his mouth shut.


End file.
